creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Broken Diamond
=Broken Diamond= Ein kleiner blauer Punkt inmitten von Weiß. Kim blickte auf den Ball hinab, ließ ihre Finger über seine glatte Oberfläche gleiten. Es war alles, woran sie sich hier festhalten konnte. Die Wände waren so grell weiß, dass sie sich fühlte, als würde sie in ihnen verloren gehen, als würde sie in die Leere fallen. Früher hatte sie ihr eigenes Bild gehabt, als sie in dieser Zelle gekommen war, sie hatte sich erinnert, wie sie aussah: Haar, honigblond und schulterlang, blasse Haut, ein zierlicher Körper. Aber jetzt hatte sie dieses Bild verloren. Nicht weil sie es vergessen hatte, aber sie wusste nicht mehr, ob es wahr war. Hatte sie zugenommen, seit sie hier war? War ihr Haar gewachsen? Hatte sie sich in ihrer Erinnerung idealisiert? Sie würde es vielleicht nie mehr wissen. „Ein hübsches Gesicht, mehr braucht es nicht“, erklärte sie dem Psychologen hinter der Tür. Sie war auf dem kalten Untersuchungstisch befestigt, der fast senkrecht im Raum stand, der Tür abgewandt. Alles, was sie von dem Psychologen kannte, war seine Stimme. „Ich habe mir nie ausgesucht, beliebt zu sein. Ich wurde an die Spitze der Gesellschaft gezwungen.“ „Und doch hatten Sie... Angst davor, wieder unterzugehen, in Ihrer Popularität zu sinken?“ Der Mann klang freundlich, aber es war die Freundlichkeit eines Kindergärtners. „Nicht zu sinken. Zu stürzen. Und am Boden zu zerschellen“, antwortete sie monoton. Sie zog ein wenig an den Fesseln ihrer Schultern. Keine Chance. Der Psychologe meldete sich erneut zu Wort: „Könnten sie diese Metapher ausführen?“ Ein Kugelschreiber klickte. „Wenn sie versinken können sie einfach wieder auftauchen. Aber einmal zerbrochen, ist man nie wieder, was man einst war.“ „Und sie haben befürchtet, dass genau das passieren würde? Nachdem ihre... Beziehungen aufgeflogen waren?“ Kim lachte leise. „Ich hatte keine Angst. Ich wollte es verhindern, aber ich habe nie Furcht empfunden. Weil ich ein Diamant war. Nichts würde je heller scheinen als ich. Nichts würde je härter sein als ich. Ich war mir sicher, ich könnte jeden erwischen, jeden einzelnen Zeugen würde ich verstummen lassen.“ Ihre Stimme hob sich kurzzeitig, ohne, dass sie es kontrollieren konnte. „Meine Pläne konnten nicht fehlschlagen und jede Maus musste in meine Falle tappen, ich war perfekt und würde es ewig bleiben.“ Sie seufzte und fügte kleinlaut hinzu: „Die Festnahme gehörte eigentlich nicht in den Plan.“ „Sie sind also durch ihre Festnahme zerbrochen?“ „Nein, nein, sie kam halt nur etwas ungelegen.“ Kim dachte kurz nach. Zerbrochen war sie in der Sekunde, in der ihre Lügen aufgedeckt worden waren. Die Polizei hatte die Scherben aufgesammelt und sie an einen Ort gebracht, wo sich niemand an ihnen schneiden konnte. Sie hatten Kim in die Anstalt gesperrt. „Wie empfinden Sie ihre... Aufbewahrung hier?“, fragte der Psychologe. „Als Strafe.“ Kim umfasste den Ball mit beiden Händen und drückte zu. „Nicht, weil ich nicht frei bin. Im Nachhinein glaube ich, ich war niemals frei. Aber ich konnte immer entscheiden. Ich konnte die Gestalt meines Käfigs wählen, ich entschied wer mich führte und wer meine Regeln aufstellte. Aber jetzt bin ich geisteskrank. Jetzt bin ich unmündig, ich darf nicht mehr entscheiden. Andere entscheiden für mich, weil ich nicht klar denke, wie sie sagen.“ Sie vergrub ihre Nägel tief im Ball und biss ihre Zähne zusammen. „Ich habe genug Verstand um sie zu verstehen, ich habe genug Verstand um mir Freiheit zu wünschen, aber alles was mir meine Erkenntnis bringt, ist das Wissen, dass ich nie wieder frei sein werde. Das ich auf ewig die Entscheidungen anderer Leute leben werde, weil ich keine Freiheit verdiene, weil mir keine Entscheidung zusteht. Ich denke nicht wie sie und deswegen darf ich überhaupt nicht denken.“ Der Schreiber kratzte über Papier. Vermutlich über ein Klemmbrett. „Das ist nicht wahr, Kim“, versuchte es die Stimme höflich, „Sie sind krank. Aber wir können Sie heilen, wir können Ihnen helfen...“ „Normal zu werden?“ „Nun...“ „Vielleicht will ich nicht normal sein, haben Sie daran gedacht? Vielleicht bin ich stolz darauf, ich zu sein? Vielleicht...“ Zorn drang in Kims Stimme ein „... Vielleicht will ich entscheiden wer ich bin? Ist ihnen je in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie mir verbieten, Ich zu sein?“ „Aber wir wollen Ihnen...“ „Sie wollen mir nicht helfen und Sie können mir nicht helfen. Sie wollen mich vernichten, wollen einen neuen Menschen erschaffen. Aber ich bin keine Fingerpuppe des Schicksals, ich bin keine Spielfigur der Gesellschaft. Ich bin Kim Frühling, ich bin die Königin der Scherben, ich bin der Broken Diamond!“ Der Psychologe schluckte. Aber er verstand nicht. Er sah nicht, wie die Naht am Ball riss und wie Rot auf den weißen Boden tropfte, weil der Tisch alles verdeckte. „''Broken Diamond''... Diesen Namen haben sie auch bei ihrer Festnahme erwähnt. Hat es etwas damit zu tun, was sie mir vorhin erzählt haben? Über ihre Popularität in der Schule?“ „Nicht nur darüber“, erwiderte Kim, ihre Stimme war kalt geworden. Sie spürte den Schmerz, aber so fühlte sich Leben an. Sie riss den Fingernagel endgültig aus ihrem Finger und drehte ihn vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Er glänzte vor Blut. Er glänzte wie ein Diamant. „Es geht um mein ganzes Leben. Alles ist zerbrochen. Aber es funkelt nach wie vor.“ „Sie genießen ihr Leid also? Oder haben Sie Hoffnung, dass sie sich doch wieder erholen werden, dass sie ihr Zerbrechen rückgängig machen können?“ Der Fingernagel glitt durch die Riemen wie ein Messer. Als ihr Köpf frei genug war, um ihn zu drehen, begutachtete sich Kim. Sie war gewachsen. Wo die Riemen sie gehalten hatten, war ihre Haut rot und aufgescheuert. Ihr Haar reichte nun fast bis zur Hüfte. Auf ihrem zerstörten Finger sprudelte Blut. Immer mehr eroberte Blut den weißen Raum. „Was zerbricht wird nie wieder vollkommen sein“, erklärte sie und eine eigenartige Ruhe durchflutete sie.“ „Und warum funkelt der Diamant dann?“ „Weil Diamanten funkeln. Bis in alle Ewigkeit wird der Diamant funkeln. Nur er kann stolz darauf sein, dass er zerbrochen ist. Wissen Sie, warum Diamant bricht?“ „Weil er zu hart ist, oder?“, entgegnete der Psychologe zögerlich. Er hatte wohl gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Geht es ihnen gut? Sie klingen etwas...“ „Es geht mir sehr gut.“ Kim kam hinter dem Tisch hervor. „Was zur...“ Der Psychologe schloss die Tür auf und kam in die Zelle. Dieser Narr. „Kim, ich muss Sie bitten...“ Kim packte seinen Kopf und drehte ihn um 360°. Es knackte kurz, mehr Lärm war dieser Tod der Welt nicht wert. Kim ließ ihn fallen, wie eine Katze, die von ihrem Spielzeug gelangweilt war, und verließ die Tür. Sofort ging ein Alarm los, aber es störte sie nicht. Sie suchte erst einmal ein Badezimmer. Als sie aus der Kabine kam, blickte sie in die Mündungen von drei Pistolen. Die drei Wachen hielten sie nicht wie Waffen, sondern wie Schilder. Kim packte den Mann ganz rechts am Handgelenk und schleuderte ihn durch seine Kollegen, bevor sie ihn auf die Wand prallen und zerplatzen ließ. Keiner der drei Wachleute hatte Zeit zu schreien, geschweige denn, für letzte Worte. Doch anders als beim Psychologen, regnete das Blut nur so aus ihnen heraus, befleckte Kim. Es war angenehm warm, wie eine heiße Dusche. „Ach ja, vermutlich stand dass nicht in euren Horoskopen, hm?“ Sie gluckste über ihren eigenen Witz und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. „Oh je“, murmelte sie und strich durch ihr strähnig gewordenes Haar, ich glaube, ich brauche wirklich ne Dusche...“ Sorgfältig wusch sie das Blut ab und strich sich provisorisch das Haar glatt. Aus dem weißen Krankenhaushemd, kaum mehr, als ein Bettlaken, bekam sie das Blut allerdings nicht raus. Zufrieden vor sich hinsummend riss sie sich einen weiteren Fingernagel aus und begann, sich die Haare zu schneiden. Schließlich hob sie zwei der Pistolen auf und verließ das Badezimmer. Sie war wieder frei. Sie konnte wieder entscheiden. Und sie entschied, dass sie hier nicht mehr lange bleiben würde. „''Kim Frühling.“'' Sie blieb stehen. Jetzt kannten selbst die Lautsprecheranlagen schon ihren Namen. „''Mein Name ist Brynhild Crowley.“'' „Bescheuerter Name für einen Lautsprecher“, kommentierte Kim trocken. „''Ich werde dich nur einmal fragen.“'' „Dann werde ich dich auch nur einmal ignorieren.“ „''Tu das. Aber wohin willst du gehen? Wo, glaubst du, wirst du jemals bleiben können?“'' „Ich werde zu meiner Familie zurückkehren. Aber ich werde wohl die Schule wechseln müssen...“ Sie zielte mit einer Pistole auf den nächsten Sprecher. „''Sie werden dich nicht aufnehmen. Du hast ihr Leben ruiniert und sie fürchten dich.“'' „Ach was. Die lieben mich, glaub mir!“ Sie brauchte nur abzudrücken. Dann würde es still werden. Dann würde sie gehen. „''Und die Nachbarn? Die Leute, deren Kinder du ermordet hast, nur weil deine Beliebtheit bedroht war?“'' „Wer weiß? Vielleicht haben sie ja komische Unfälle!“ Warum zur Hölle zitterte ihre Stimme? Warum drückte sie nicht ab? „Du tust so, als ob du mich kennst!“ „''Kim Frühling.“'' „Du wiederholst dich.“ „''Gehe in eine Apotheke. Sage den Leuten, du bist der Broken Diamond. Sie werden dir ein Mittel geben, dass dein Wesen überdeckt, aber nicht auslöscht. Halte dich verborgen. Werde zum Wolf im Schafspelz.“'' „Nein!“ Abdrücken. Es war so einfach. Einfach. „Ich werde mich nie wieder verstecken!“ „''Das ist deine Entscheidung. Und sie wird es immer sein.“ '' -- Wolfgang Über wachte auf. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war fast Mitternacht. Nun, wenn er schon wach war, konnte er auch einen Schluck trinken gehen. Er richtete sich auf, sprang aus dem Bett und schrie. - Emily Krad rannte. Sie spürte die Blicke ihrer Verfolgerin im Nacken. Hörte ihr helles Lachen durch die Gassen hallen. Sie rannte um eine Ecke und wäre fast gestolpert. In letzter Sekunde fing sie sich, wollte weiterlaufen und rutschte auf einer eingefrorenen Pfütze aus. - Fluchend kroch Wolfgang in den Flur. Dann begann er, die Glasscherben aus seinen Füßen zu ziehen. Was war hier los? Hatte er irgendein Glas im Schlafzimmer gehabt? Was war zerbrochen? Und was machten die Scherben vor seinem Bett? „Verdammte Scheiße“, fluchte er. Gut, dass Marlene aktuell nicht da war. Sie hasste es, wenn er fluchte. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er Inne. Marlene war nicht da. Wessen Schritte kamen da also gerade den Gang entlang? - Peter Klein weinte. Er hatte lange nicht mehr geweint. Nicht als sein Vater sich erhängt hatte. Nicht als seine Mutter mit dem Messer in der Hand abgeführt worden war. Nicht als seine Schwester nackt und tot aus der Elbe gezogen worden war. Doch jetzt weinte er. Man hatte ihm eine Augenbinde umgebunden. Man hatte ihn an einen Stuhl gebunden. Und ein Pinsel strich sanft, fast zärtlich über seine Haut. „Ach, jetzt stell dich nicht so an“, tadelte eine zuckersüße Stimme. „Wer bist du?“, fragte Peter, bemüht, wütend zu klingen. Aber es war eher ein Winseln. „Ich bin der Broken Diamond. Ich bin der blutige Frühlingsregen. Das habe ich entschieden.“ Etwas bröselte auf Peters Arm. - Emily stemmte sich hoch. Ihr Atem ging flach und ihre Hände waren blutig und verschwitzt. In ihrer Handtasche war etwas zerbrochen, sie hatte es gehört. Sie musste hier weg. Sie musste... „Na hopsa, sind wir hingefallen? Tja, passiert. Nur war es für dich ein echt mieser Zeitpunkt.“ Die Stimme lachte. - Daniel Berg umklammerte den Baseballschläger fester. Dann sprang sie um die Ecke. Der Flur war leer. „Nein“, kommentierte die Stimme schnippisch, „hier bin ich nicht.“ Daniel sah sich um, versuchte den Urheber der Stimme zu finden, aber er konnte nicht einmal erahnen, woher sie kam. Etwas tropfte von der Decke. Daniel Berg blickte nach oben und schrie. „Ach ja, dein Hund wollte nicht aufhören zu bellen. Entschuldige.“ - „Nett, was?“ Peter hustete. Der Alkoholgestank war unerträglich. „Ich selbst trinke nicht, aber für Kenner ist das hier ein echtes Juwel. Genau wie ich, wie ich bereits angemerkt habe.“ „W... Warum tust du das?“ „Warum? Mein lieber Peter, ich darf dich doch beim Vornamen nennen, oder? Ich habe mich ganz einfach dazu entschieden, dass alles hier zu tun. Deswegen wirst du jetzt auch entscheiden, womit du es zu tun bekommst. Wehst du dich gegen den Hund oder gegen die Ameisen.“ Ein kehliges Knurren ertönte. Er klang groß. „Ameisen! AMEISEN!“ „Ameisen, ja? Dachte ich mir. Deswegen habe ich dich vorhin mit Honig bestrichen. Edelhonig. Ich habe an nichts gespart. Auch nicht an den Ameisen. Ich habe sie extra aus Afrika importiert.“ - Wolfgang kroch vor dem Mädchen davon. Sie hielt eine Axt in der einen, ein Messer in der anderen Hand. Wolfgang wich zum Fenster zurück. Es war nicht sehr hoch, er würde den Sprung überstehen. Und dann würde er die Polizei holen. „Entscheidungen sind wichtig“, erläuterte das Mädchen im Plauderton, „Sie bestimmen, wer wir sind. So, wie unser Tod. Also, wie wirst du sterben, Wolfgang?“ Sie hob beide Waffen hoch und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er sollte seine Todesursache also wählen. Konnte sie haben. „Ich seh' dich in der Klapse und lach mich tot“, grinste Wolfgang, riss das Fenster hoch und sprang. Kim hörte den kurzen, quiekenden Aufschrei und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Bärenfalle, also. Interessante Wahl.“ - Kevin Salze stand in der Mitte seines Raumes. „Ach komm, du kannst nicht ewig an einer Stelle bleiben.“ Das Mädchen saß in seinem Fernsehsessel. „Nun, du kannst stehen bleiben, bis die brennende Lunte im Keller das Gasleck erreicht, aber wenn das deine Entscheidung ist, kann ich leider nicht bis zum Ende bleiben. Ich hänge an meinem Leben.“ „Du wirst sterben, Hexe“, knurrte Kevin. „''Diamonds are forever, Baby.'' Du hingegen bist kein Diamant, Kevin, du bist Mayonnaise in der prallen Sonne. In der Wüste. Auf einer Sonnenuhr, wenn du die Referenz verstehst.“ Kevin griff in seine Hosentasche. Seine Hand schloss sich um sein Messer. - Peter schrie und schüttelte sich, aber die Ameisen erreichten schon seinen Hals. Sie bissen und kribbelten und brannten wie Hölle. Zudem triefte er vor Alkohol und jede Wunde schmerzte doppelt. Er wollte nicht mehr entkommen, er wollte nicht mehr sehen, er wollte nur noch, dass der Schmerz stoppte. „Bitte...“, flehte er, „Bitte...“ „Falls es dich beruhigt“, hörte er die Stimme sagen, „Forscher haben mal einen Geparden nahe eines Nestes dieser Art angebunden. Nach zwei Stunden waren nur noch die Knochen übrig. Vermutlich hältst du nicht ganz so lange aus, was meinst du?“ Peter schrie. „Bitte! Bitte!“ „Was ´Bitte`? Hör zu, Peter, ich verstehe dich nicht. Aber da die meisten Menschen lieber leben als tot sind, werde ich Folgendes tun...“ Eine Nadel versenkte sich in Peters Arm. „Das ist Adrenalin. Es wird, unter anderem, deine Blutung verringern. Du lebst also etwas länger. Ist das nicht prima?“ Dem Ton nach klatschte sie in die Hände. Peter wimmerte. Die Ameisen erreichten seinen Mund. Eineinhalb Stunden später war er tot. - Kim blickte auf Kevin Salze herab. „Es tut mir wirklich leid“, sagte sie ehrlich, „Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass mir dein Messer in dieses Puder gefallen ist, aber ich wusste nicht, dass das Zeug durch die Haut einzieht. Sorry.“ Kevin winselte und spuckte. Rote Äderchen durchzogen den sonst klaren Speichel. Kim seufzte. „Weißt du, vielleicht probiere ich es mal mit dieser Medizin. Was denkst du, sollte ich Psychopharmaka nehmen?“ Kevin kotzte blutige Brocken aus und erschlaffte. „Danke“, kommentierte Kim, „du bist echt ein toller Freund.“ - „Du verdammte Schlampe“, schrie Daniel, „Ich schlag dir den Schädel ein!“ „Dazu musst du mich erst finden“, entgegnete die Stimme ungerührt. „Wenn ich außerdem etwas zu meiner Verteidigung sagen dürfte: Es war ein hässlicher Hund.“ Daniel wimmerte. „Schlimmer als diese haarlosen Katzen.“ „Den hat mir meine Mutter geschenkt“, brüllte Daniel ins Nichts. „Dann muss deine Mutter dich hassen. Was es ihr leichter machen wird, über dich hinwegzukommen. Übrigens: Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Entscheidungsspiel?“ - Emily wimmerte. Vor ihr führten die Stufen nach unten. Hinter ihr führten sie nach oben. Sie war klatschnass, sie fror. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie hierhergekommen war. „Hoch oder runter? Himmel oder Hölle? Wohin geht die Reise?“ Emilys Knie gaben nach. Ihr war schwindelig. „Es gibt Leute, die gehen niemals voran. Früher habe ich sie gehasst. Leute wie du... Sie stehen ewig an einer Stelle. Aber jetzt erkenne ich, dass es ihre Entscheidung ist. Sie sind mit ihrem Standpunkt zufrieden genug, um dort zu verweilen. Schlimm sind sie nur, wenn sie ihre Welt hassen und noch immer dort bleiben. Weil sie zu feige sind, sich der neuen Welt zu stellen!“ Emily schlang die Arme um sich um sich zu wärmen. „Ich werde dir eine weiter Entscheidung offenlassen, Emily. Willst du leidend leben oder friedlich sterben.“ Emilys Lippen bebten. „Ich will leben. Um jeden Preis.“ „So sei es. Aber denke immer daran, dass es deine Entscheidung war.“ Emily nickte. Dann durchfuhr sie Schmerz. Grauenhafter Schmerz. „Lebe, Emily. Wie du leben willst, ob du versuchst, den Schmerz zu stoppen, ob du dich ihn ergibst, dass wird deine nächste Entscheidung sein.“ - Daniel sah das Mädchen an. „Ich werde dich töten.“ „Wirst du das?“ „Ich schlage dir den verdammten Schädel ein!“ „Du kannst es versuchen. Deine Entscheidung.“ Daniel hob den Schläger. Ließ ihn durch die Luft sausen. Kim duckte sich und der Schläger traf die Wand. Der Aufschlag riss ihn aus Daniels Hand, er selbst stolperte nach hinten. Er sah das Mädchen über sich. Sie hielt ein Messer. „Willst du das Messer? Nimm es nur, wenn du mich wirklich töten willst.“ Er streckte die Hand aus. Sie umgriff seine Hand und brach sie ohne Mühe. Dann ließ sie das Messer auf seinen Hals fallen. „Es tut mir leid“, hörte er sie noch sagen, „Ich habe mich entschieden zu leben.“ - Kim stand vor der Apotheke. Keiner zwang ihn, die Medizin zu nehmen. Niemand zwang sie, es nicht zu tun. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie konnte entscheiden. Sie war der Broken Diamond. Implord (Diskussion) Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang